


Надо, Лео, надо

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [20]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Конечно, это слишком мягкое наказание для суперзлодея, ну ведь оно и не основное. Так, приятный бонус.





	Надо, Лео, надо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/gifts).



> насилие, нецензурная лексика

Лестер ненавидит супергероев, потому что когда они переходят ту грань, за которой перестают быть народными мстителями и становятся супергероями, с ними будто случается умопомешательство — ещё большее, чем с самим Лестером. И дело даже не в том, что они перестают пытаться тебя убить, нет. И даже не в том, что стараются нанести как можно меньше повреждений, пока тебя ловят. О нет! Проблема в том, что они действительно думают, будто человека можно перевоспитать, назначив ему мелкое наказание вроде отсидки в Кубе, или исправительные работы на благо общества, или… Блядь… Да лучше бы Сорвиголова ему пальцы переломал, это бы Лестер ещё понял!

Металлический лист вокруг Лестера прилегает настолько плотно, что руками даже не двинуть. Давит. Не поддаётся. Кто бы ни был тот мудак, который это сделал — конечно, не сам Сорвиголова, ну что вы, этот хиляк мог бы об этот лист разве что приложить, но не так… Лестер найдёт этого мудака, потом, и вырежет на его груди своё имя. И на лице. И на жопе, блядь! С-сука!

— Я тебе кишки вырву!

— Да-да, — отозвался Сорвиголова сзади. — Ты уже говорил.

— Выпусти меня и дерись как мужчина!

— Это мы уже пробовали.

Тонкий свист разрубающего воздух тонкого прута.

— С-сука!

— Ты уверен, что не надо было заткнуть ему рот?

Этот… козёл… Лестер убьёт всю его семью и его самого. Развесит их кишки по парку. И будет смеяться.

— И тебе выдеру! Слышишь, ты!

— Пусть ругается. Я уже привык. Да и детей тут нет. Кроме него.

Лестер старше Сорвиголовы. Точно старше. От этого то, что делает рогатый мудак с ним сейчас, только унизительнее.

— Слышь, Меченый, дерут-то здесь пока только тебя.

И снова свист.

Будь ситуация самую малость другой, менее блядской, менее унизительной, он бы, может, даже удовольствие получил. Но нет, хотя эти сволочи даже озаботились стащить с него штаны. Позорище — стоит труба, из неё торчит голая жопа. Уже, наверно, места живого не осталось — всё саднит и горит. Лестер представил: ничего так видок был бы, будь жопа не его. Красная, расчерченная ссаженными полосами, поджимающаяся от свиста прута. Да у него уже даже желудок поджимается. У него всё поджимается уже! Как мальчишку! По жопе! Розгой! Будь они все прокляты!

— Ненавижу… супергероев…

— Лучше бы спасибо сказал. Мы тебя очень вовремя поймали. Убил бы её — и стало бы три пожизненных. А так только два с половиной.

Сорвиголова хохотнул собственной тупой шутке и снова приложил его по жопе. Ещё ударов двадцать — и Лестер либо перестанет её чувствовать, либо начнёт униженно звать демонов, потому что нельзя взрослого мужика пороть. Нельзя!

Свист прута.

С-сука!

Как же Лестер ненавидит супергероев!


End file.
